Consequences
by HeadlessHuntsman
Summary: The proposal of Percy to Audrey, written for AmyRose512's Proposal Challenge


**A/N: This was written for AmyRose512's Proposal Challenge. I chose to use Percy/Audrey as my couple . A few things you should know. Audrey is a Muggle. I view her as a cross between Dharma from the TV show Dharma and Greg and the character of Kenzie from the TV series Lost Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. (Looking at checking account balance) I am obviously not JKR.**

**Consequences**

Percy was nervous. Tonight would be the night, He had planned it all so meticulously. Dinner at their favorite restaurant, a romantic carriage ride and then... Percy felt in this pocket for the small black velvet jewelery box.

He had only known Audrey for five months, but he had no doubt that, despite her being a Muggle and all the problems that entailed, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Percy smiled. Audrey was so different than anyone he had ever dated. She was funny, spontaneous, streetwise and tough. Audrey had lived anything but a sheltered life. Having been on her own, and on the streets since she was thirteen, she had done things to survive that Percy could only shudder at. In the five months together the couple had helped each other heal from the iniquities of their pasts. Audrey help Percy deal with his ever present guilt and despair over the loss of his brother. Percy helped provide a strong, calming and stabilizing influence on Audrey.

-ooo-

"Dinner was lovely." Percy said, walking hand in hand with Audrey, through an isolated winter park. The couple eventually came to a small stone bridge, spanning a frozen creek. He endless stars, of the clear night, and full moon shone out, reflected by the frozen water. It seemed as if the bridge was suspended in the heavens themselves.

Percy stopped the couple in the middle of the bridge.

"Wow, that is beautiful!" Audrey said looking out on the frozen landscape.

"Yes it certainly is." Percy said, never removing his eyes from Audrey's face.

"Audrey," Percy said, getting her attention, "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied.

"Audrey, I want nothing less than to spend the rest of my life loving you. I want to raise children with you and grow old with you." Percy said bending to one knee in the middle of the bridge. "Audrey, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh, wow!" Audrey answered. "Percy, I love you. I really do..."

"That's not a yes, darling." Percy smiled.

"I know it's not." Audrey said her voice cracking."There is just so much you don't know."

"I don't care!" Percy protested, standing back up. "I love you and I thought you love me too."

"I do love you! I just can't marry you." Audrey said, her tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Why, the bloody hell, not!" Percy yelled, his voice echoing off the ice. He turned his back to her so she would not see his tears.

"You deserve so much more than me. Someone whole. Someone honest." She said, finding courage with her words.

"What does that mean?" Percy asked, turning to face her.

"Percy I can't give you what you want, what you deserve." Audrey continued. "I can't have children." She cried.

Percy stared at her, in stunned silence. He opened his mouth but could not form any words.

"I got an infection when I was sixteen." Audrey explained. "The doctors were able to cure the infection but the result was sterility." Audrey attempted to take Percy's hand but he pulled away.

"Percy, you are a magnificent man, and you will make a great father. I can't take that away from you. It's not fair." Audrey turned her back to him. "Just remember, I do love you." She said, as she ran into the park.

Percy tried to will his legs to follow her, but they declined to move. Percy turned and in astonished silence, Disapparated from the park.

-ooo-

It was Christmas at The Burrow. Laughter and revelry could be heard from the crooked house. Percy shivered on a small stone bench, by the backdoor and looked out on the winter ravaged garden. It had been two weeks since his disaster of a proposal and his thoughts had turned angry. He was upset that she had lied to him. She knew how important family was to him, especially now as he had forsaken it once, and been given a second chance.

"Hey little brother." Charlie said, emerging from the darkness.

"Hey." Was the only response Percy could muster.

"Look man, I know it hurts but I've heard it gets better." Charlie said, taking a seat beside Percy. He pulled out a pack of Muggle cigarettes from his jacket pocket, after striking the pack against his palm, he removed a cigarette and lit it with his wand.

"Don't tell mum, OK. She thinks I quit." He said.

"Humph." was all Percy responded.

"Tell me about it Perce." Charlie asked, taking a long drag from the cigarette, holding it in for a few seconds before exhaling.

"There's not much to tell. I asked her to marry me, she revealed she lied about something important, and said no." Percy spat bitterly.

"Did you go after her?" Charlie asked. "Get her to explain?"

"No I didn't." Percy said forcefully, his eyes showing his hurt and anger. "And I won't."

"Bloody Gryffindor pride." Charlie said almost to himself. "Why, the hell, not?" He asked turning to Percy.

"What's the point?" Percy asked sounding deflated and small. "Everything we had was a lie."

"Everything?" Charlie asked, blowing smoke from his nose. "You're so sure all that you had was a lie?"

"All that I had?" Percy mocked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, what you had." Charlie growled. "Let's take a look at what you had. A good hard look." Charlie pointed at Percy with his cigarette between his fingers. "You were happy, you ponce. And from what I hear it was the first time in a bloody long time." Charlie continued his voice gaining force. "You loved someone and they loved you back. And make no mistake, she loves you. She loves you so much she put your happiness and wants before her own." Charlie continued, taking another puff from the cigarette. "That's right, I know what she lied about. So what! She lied. She made a mistake." He continued his voice taking a sarcastic bent. "You've never made a mistake right? Never needed to be forgiven?"

Percy looked down at the frozen ground at his feet.

"Perce, you had something special. Most people will never be that lucky... I will never be that lucky."

Charlie took one last long drag from the butt and tossed it in the garden.

"One question. Do ya love her?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Percy responded, almost inaudibly.

"Then go after her." Charlie said, standing up. "Take it from me, little bro. Nothing sucks more than waking up and realizing you've lost your chance forever."

Charlie walked back inside The Burrow, leaving Percy to ponder his words.

-ooo-

Percy stood outside the door to Audrey's flat. He summoned his courage and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Came a broken sounding voice, from the other side of the door.

Percy recognized the voice and praised Merlin she was home.

"Audrey, it's me Percy... Percy Weasley." He said, feeling like an idiot for qualifying it.

"I don't have anything to say." She responded.

"Then just listen." Percy begged. "I am sorry. I should have followed you, grabbed you and never let go. Nothing matters but me and you. I love you and I know you love me. Your past, and its consequences don't matter. My mistakes of conceit and hubris don't matter." Percy said, leaning forward and resting his head on the door jamb. "I do think to deny the world,of the great mother you will be, is a crime. So, when we are ready, we can adopt."

Percy removed the velvet box from his pocket and dropped to his knees, before the closed door. "I am asking you again, Audrey. I am lost and empty without you, please marry me."

The hall was deathly quiet. Percy came to the realization that he was not alone. All of Audrey's hall neighbors were standing in their doorways waiting this eternity with Percy.

The door opened and Audrey, her cheeks wet with tears fell to her knees, joining Percy.

"Yes." Was all she was allowed to say, before Percy's lips seized hers.

The hallway erupted in applause, as the couple rose to their feet and walked together, through the doorway.


End file.
